Age ???
''Dokkan Battle'' *In this unknown age a dimensional distortion is created by some unknown individual which causes havoc on Earth creating a abnormal era where the main timeline is altered. Future Trunks' Time Machine gets caught up within the distortion and ends up trapped within Age ???. After recovering, Future Trunks is contacted by King Kai who informs him of the distortion and asks him to investigate. Future Trunks finds a partner to assist him in investigating as a Time Patroller. Guided by King Kai, the pair use the Time Machine to investigate Age ???. **Though the year is unknown, Future Trunks notes the current month and day are when the World Martial Arts Tournament takes place and both decide to enter. They defeat the Champion Mr. Satan, and afterwards the World Tournament Announcer warns them and Mr. Satan that someone has been targeting Martial Artists. Reminded that something similar occured in the past (referencing Tambourine's murder spree), Future Trunks decides to investigate to find the perpetrator. After sparring with Killa while he was training in the wilderness, Killa informs them that Mercenary Tao has been spotted and conclude he's the likely culprit. They find Tao who is completely human in this strange era, and Future Trunks confronts the assassin in battle. After defeating him, Mercenary Tao's comments cause Future Trunks to realize the culprit is still on the loss as Tao was a red herring. *While searching for the culprit behind the Martial artist attacks, Future Trunks find a Saiyan attacking Jewel. Unbeknownst to Future Trunks, the Saiyan is Gohan's uncle and Goku's brother, Raditz. Though recognizing him as a fellow Saiyan surviving, Future Trunks is appalled by Raditz's willingness to attack innocent Martial artists and brutal Saiyan ways. Future Trunks defeats Raditz who is forced to retreat. *While investigating recent disappearances, Future Trunks and his partner encounter Mr. Satan who runs off to investigate the matter himself, forcing then to run after him ensure he doesn't hurt himself. After defeating a Pirate Robot, Mr. Satan decides to go home and leave things to Future Trunks and his partner. Future Trunks recognizes the M.O. of the perpetrator of the disappearances and eventually meets his old enemy Imperfect Cell who has been absorbing Earthlings in preparation to confront Android 17 & 18 like he did in the main timeline. Determined to prevent him from becoming Perfect, Future Trunks confronts Cell and defeats him. However Cell retreats and demonstrates the ability to spawn regular Cell Junior's in his Imperfect Form. However King Kai advises Future Trunks to take them out before facing Cell. They defeat Cell and his children, but Cell flees stating he will absorb Future Trunks' friends within the timeline. **Future Trunks and his partner split up to warn his friends counterparts within Age ???. His partner warns Master Roshi, Krillin, and Chiaotzu while Future Trunks informs the others. **Mercenary Tao and Master Shen confront Future Trunks and his partner after they regroup. Though the brothers are defeated, Future Trunks discovers that Tien Shinhan is still a student of Master Shen in Age ???. They do their best to fight the enraged Tien, but find it hard as they do not want to hurt him. Fortunately Chiaotzu arrives and informs Tien how he was warned of the threat posed by Cell thus confirming their intentions were honorable. When Master Shen orders Tien to kill Chiaotzu for betraying the Crane School, Tien realizes his true nature and like the main timeline quits the Crane School to follow his own pather. **Meanwhile, the Galactic Emperor Frieza has decided to target Earth for invasion by the Frieza Force. After encountering Frieza's soldiers, Future Trunks learns of the invasion and decides to seek out allies. This leads them to Yunzabit Heights where they encounter Krillin, Kid Gohan, and Piccolo. After sparring with them they join forces to confront the invaders. Meanwhile, his father Vegeta still leading his Saiyan comrades Raditz and Nappa yet is tailless and wears Bulma style armor, decides to seek out Kakarot in order to confront Frieza. **After confronting Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, the Pilaf Gang, Android 17, Android 18, and prevent Cell from absorbing the twins, Future Trunks decides they should seek out Goku for help in dealing with the Frieza Force and Android threats. Following his ki signature, they encounter and defeat Piccolo's evil brothers Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum. After fighting Yajirobe who mistakenly blamed the Time Patrollers for eating his meal, they along with Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo realize Goku was the culprit given his appetite. They eventually find Goku, though so does Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa. Vegeta asks Goku and his allies to join them in confronting the Frieza Force, but Goku refuses to join forces with his evil brother and Nappa, leading to a fight between the two factions. They manage to defeat Raditz and Nappa, but Goku tells them to deal with the invasion while he settles things with Vegeta. **The two Time Patrollers and their allies confront Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force before taking on Frieza in his 1st Form. Their are able to defeat Frieza without confronting any of his higher forms. **Future Trunks and his partner find his father Vegeta who following his battle with Goku has become a Super Saiyan. Unaware that Future Trunks is his son, a confident SSJ Prince Vegeta confronts them in battle due to them having previously sided with Goku. They however manage to defeat him. **Following their fight with Vegeta, Future Trunks decides to see if they can track down 17 and 18 before Cell can absorb them. They decide to go to Dr. Gero's lab in the hope of finding a clue. Along the way they encounter Red Ribbon Army personal indicating that the army itself is still active. At one point, they confront Ninja Murasaki who was brought to Age ??? by the growing distortion but defeat him. Eventually tthey confront Dr. Gero in his Android 20 body. After defeating the scientist, he summons Android 19 who Future Trunks confronts for the first time. **After their confrontation with the Red Ribbon Army, Future Trunks senses Saiyan ki and decides to investigate hoping it leads to Goku. However he instead encounters another Saiyan, Shugesh of Team Bardock. Team Bardock from the Invasion of Planet Meat before being killed by Team Dodoria fight themselves on Earth in Age ??? due to the time distortion, though they believe it is still Age 737 unaware they had time traveled. Future Trunks informs them they're on Earth. This causes Team Bardock to decide to conquer the planet as they note the infant Kakarot will be no match for the Earthlings who's power levels are greater than what was typical for Earth in Age 737, unaware that Kakarot arrived years before and is currently a married adult. Future Trunks unaware of their affiliation with Goku's father confronts them to protect the Earth from their Saiyan aggression. He and his partner defeat Shugesh, Fasha, Borgos, and Tora. **Team Bardock however is ironically saved by the Ginyu Force. Unaware of Frieza's betrayal and Genocide of the Saiyans, they join forces with the Frieza Force's elite mercenary team. Due to the distortion, the Time Patrollers encounter a time displaced General Blue who becomes enamored with Future Trunks and tries to assault him, but is defeated by Future Trunks in self defense. Blue flees swearing to make Trunks his to the Time Patroller's utter confusion. Additionally they also encounter Super Saiyan Gohan of the main timeline whom Future Trunks has a friendly spar with. **Continuing the search for Goku, Future Trunks and his partner encounters Yajirobe who oddly attacks them. Additionally they also stumble upon Kid Goku and Kid Chi-Chi from the time of their first "date". Chi-Chi becomes angry by their interruption of her date with Goku leading to a brief fight. Afterwards Goku and Chi-Chi leave, with the Time Patrollers continuing the search for adult Goku. However they find him wearing a Scouter aand behaving strangely as he orders Yajirobe to fight the Time Patrol. Eventually Future Trunks learns that Goku's body was stolen by Captain Ginyu during his fight with Vegeta. *After fighting with Ginyu, the Time Patrol find that Dr. Gero has been working with the Pilaf Gang since his defeat, though Dr. Gero was only using him for his resources. **Future Trunks and his partner decide to hunt down Dr. Gero in order to stop his latest scheme. **While hunting the mad scientist, Future Trunks and his partner are attacked by two strange Earthlings unaware they are minions of Babidi, Spopovich and Yamu. After defeating the pair, they are confronted by Tao and Master Shen once more but they are defeated. Eventually they find Dr. Gero who introduces them to Android 13, Android 14, and Android 15 to Future Trunks' surprise as he never encountered them before. After defeating Android 14 & 15, Android 13 absorbs their components to become Super Android 13, but he is destroyed forcing Dr. Gero to retreat. Meanwhile the dimensional distortion causes Perfect Cell to appear from another time. However Future Trunks and his partner defeat him. **After defeating Android 13, Future Trunks and his partner detect another Saiyan ki signature. This leads them to a slightly amnesiac Saiyan with facial scars who looks like Goku. Unbeknownst to Future Trunks it is none other than Bardock, the father of Goku and Raditz, as well as the paternal grandfather of Gohan. Realizing he is different from the other Saiyan invaders they have encountered, they spend sometime training with him to prepare to confront Frieza as Bardock comes from the period after his team was slaughtered. Bardock leaves to seek out Frieza, unaware his sons and teammates are alive within Age ??? due to the dimensional distortion. **As they continue their investigation they encounter Krillin who fights them as he is unsure if one of them have had their body stolen by Ginyu. After the fight, Krillin believes them. In a different version of their meeting caused by the dimensional distortion, they encounter Krillin wearing Demon Clothes like Piccolo's. After a brief spar, Future Trunks suggests that Piccolo won't like Krillin copying his look. **Joining forces with Krillin again, they find Nappa and Raditz whom they defeat once more. However suddenly another Saiyan resembling Goku arrives. The Saiyan reveals he is Turles and not Raditz's brother. Nappa and Raditz suggests he join them, but Turles has no desire to as he plans to use Earth to grow the Tree of Might. After fighting with Future Trunks and Krillin, Captain Ginyu takes the opportunity to join Turles in confronting the Time Patrol. Eventually the Ginyu Force shows up and Turles retreats. Additionally Goku in Ginyu's body arrives to aid his friends and get back his body. Ginyu in Goku's body joins his teammates to confront the Time Patrol once more. Ginyu is eventually forced to flee Goku's body, allowing Goku to get his body back. Captain Ginyu is defeated in his original body. **Once again Frieza's Army invades with Sorbet joining the ivvasion force. Once again Cui, Dodoria, and Zarbon confront the Time Patrol, Cui and Dodoria are defeated causing Zarbon to resort to Monster Form, but Future Trunks defeats him. **The Ginyu Force returns for another shot at defeating the Time Patrol, but are defeated once more. **Frieza confidently confronts the Time Patrol from his hover pod starting the first phase of their rematch against the tyrant. Meanwhile the dimensional distortion causes another Saiyan who resembles Vegeta to appear on the battlefield. Unbeknownst to Future Trunks the Saiyan is his gentle hearted paternal uncle Tarble. After a brief fight, Trunks realizes Tarble is similar to Bardock as he has no desire to conquer Earth. Both note each other's similarities to Vegeta but fail to realize they are blood relations. Tarble leaves to search for his brother, while the Time Patrol returns to their confrontation with Frieza. After defeating 1st Form Frieza after he leaves his hover pod, Frieza decides to transform into his second form having learned from his mistake during their first encounter. They manage to hold their own, forcing Frieza to transform into his third form. **As Frieza's Battle with the Time Patrol continues, he suddenly receives some unlikely backup from none other than Cooler's Armored Squadron who have been sent by Cooler to ensure Frieza does not embarrass the Frieza Clan recognizing the threat posed by the Earthlings' resistance. Frieza begrudgingly accepts their help. At one point, Salza even team's up with his rival Captain Ginyu. Team Bardock also returns as Frieza's subordinates with Frieza taking advantage of their loyalty. Oddly Bardock does not appear despite having gone searching for Frieza earlier leaving his fate uncertain as well as preventing him from turning his teammates against Frieza. The Time Patrol defeats them causing Frieza to transform into his final form. After fighting them himself, he allows the Armored Squadron to fight alongside him. Eventually Salsa receives a message that Cooler has arrived on Earth and wishes to speak to Frieza who decides to comply but swears vengeance on Future Trunks and his partner. Meanwhile Whis arrives to observe and encounters Future Trunks and his partner. Future Trunks having never met Whis is suspicious when he comments on the dimensional distortion causing him to jump to the conclusion Whis is involved unaware of his divine status and position as Universe 7's Angel attendant to the God of Destruction. However Whis only toys with them but before returning to Beerus' planet, leaving Future Trunks confused as to who he was. **Before they can chase after Frieza, the Time Patrol is confronted by two Demons. They turn out to be Melee and Gola from the Demon Realm. Future Trunks is immediately suspicious as Melee and Gola are aware of the dimensional distortion and are looking for Goku. Unaware of their past affiliation with Goku, Future Trunks fights them. After a battling both Demons, Future Trunks learns from them that the dimensional distortion has removed the barrier separating Demon Realm from the rest of the Universe which has allowed them to leave it in search of the missing True King of Demon Realm and due to their unfamiliarity with Earth, want to seek out Goku for his assistance. However suddenly Lord Shula appears demanding they stop their search as he refuses to seek Goku's aid out of pride and being unaware he is now an adult. After a brief fight with Shula, he commends the Time Patrol's strength but once again insists they stay out of Demon Realm's affairs declaring he, Gola, and Melee will find their missing King despite Gola's protests. Melee bids them farwell noting their paths will likely cross in the future. Future Trunks wonders about the nature of their relationship with Goku. **Heading to Korin's Tower to regroup with their allies, they encounter Mr. Satan who gets angry when they dismiss him due to being in a hurry. Additionally they encounter Spike the Devil Man whom they do not recognize causing the devil to get mad when they fail to recognize him as a two-time World Tournament Champion. However he discovers his Devilmite Beam has no effect on them like Goku who he mentions before leaving. Future Trunks wonders about his relationship with Goku. **Future Trunks reunites with Gohan who is now slightly older. After a brief sparring session, the two Time Patrollers learn that Goku has met up with the Grand Supreme Kai who in this timeline was not absorbed by Kid Buu who is currently within the Sealed Ball instead of Innocent Buu. While sparring with his friends at Grand Supreme Kai's request, he learns of the threat posed by the Organization of Babidi who seek to revive Kid Buu. Knowing the Earth has already suffered from the recent invasions by Saiyans, Turles, the Frieza Force, and the return of the Red Ribbon Army, Future Trunks decides to help stop Majin Buu's resurrection along with his allies and Grand Supreme Kai. He reveals that Babidi needs energy from righteous mortals to revive Majin Buu which is why he has been unable to utilize the energy of the various villainous factions to do so. **They discover that Spopovich and Yamu the two humans that previously attacked the Time Patrol are under Babidi's influence due to their evil hearts and are collecting energy. They get the two to lead them to Babidi's spaceship. Their they confront Babidi's Soldiers, Pui Pui, and Yakon defeating them. However they eventually confront Demon King Dabura who Future Trunks realizes is the missing Demon King the three demons where looking for. Grand Supreme Kai is shocked that Babidi is powerful enough to magically enslave Dabura. Despite their best efforts, Kid Buu is ultimately revived. Dabura questions if he is really the legendary Majin but Babidi states only Grand Supreme Kai can confirm that, which he does. Meanwhile the dimensional distortion causes Uub from before he entered the World Tournament. Uub reveals he is lost and asks if they know where the Papaya Island is. Future Trunks mentions their participation in the tournament causing Uub to ask to spar with them. After sparring, Future Trunks is amazed their is an Earthling as strong as Uub unaware he is Kid Buu's reincarnation from the main timeline. **After fight with Kid Buu, the Majin uses absorption on Grand Supreme Kai becoming a weaker version of Innocent Buu.due to only Grand Supreme Kai being absorbed. While fighting Innocent Buu the two Time Patrollers are knocked away by his Angry Explosion. **Future Trunks and his partner are knocked unconscious by the attack and have a dream about someone using the Dragon Balls to make a wish. They eventually come to and encounter two Saiyans, the father and son duo, Paragus and Broly. Paragus uses Broly's Ring to control his son to attack the Time Patrol as part of his plan to conquer Earth. However Broly remains in base form and eventually Broly's Ring malfunctions forcing Paragus to retreat. **While searching for their allies, they encounter the Pilaf Gang whom they learn have been abandoned by Dr. Gero. After defeating them again, Future Trunks and his partner find that Turles had returned followed by the Crusher Corps. They are soon joined by Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu who decide to deal with Turles' Crusher Corps. while Future Trunks and partner leave to join his father Vegeta whom he senses is about to confront Imperfect Cell. **Future Trunks finds Android 17 and Android 18 instead leading to a fight. Soon Cell and Vegeta appear with the Saiyan Prince confronting him. Cell manages to absorb Android 17 acquiring his Semi-Perfect Form and tries to manipulate Vegeta into allowing him to absorb Android 18, but Vegeta hits him hard enough to cause him to spit up Android 17, reverting back to Imperfect Form. Unfortunately Cell escapes when Turles arrives to continue his battle with the Time Patrol. However Vegeta decides to step in and deal with Turles allowing Future Trunks and partner to chase after Cell. **They track Cell to Red Ribbon Army HQ, confronting several soldiers before facing Cell once again. Eventually they manage to kill the evil Android. However Dr. Gero appears with Android 17 strangely by his side. Future Trunks is confused by 17's behavior. However he eventually discovers another Android 17, with the 17 he had been facing being the original's duplicate Hell Fighter 17. Dr. Gero orders them to fuse, creating Super 17. Soon Android 18 appears to try and reach her brother within Super 17, allowing the Time Patrol to defeat him. **Dr. Gero flees once more, and the Time Patrol is confronted by more of Frieza's henchmen, Abo and Cado who reveal their ability to fuse into Aka. However they defeat the fusion, but Abo and Cado are saved by Cooler who decides to finally confront then himself. With Abo and Cado as back up Cooler fights the Time Patrol, but their battle ends in stalemate. After they retreat, the pair are approached by Android 16 who attacks them before requesting they follow him. **They discover that Android 16 has been reprogrammed by Dr. Gero whom he follows loyally. Dr. Gero request that his colleague Staff Officer Black fight the Time Patrol. Meanwhile the dimensional distortion causes Sorbet and Tagoma from before Frieza's Revenge to appear on Earth searching for the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. Future Trunks defeats them forcing the pair to retreat. **Eventually they find Dr. Gero who had teamed upon with the Demonic Scientist Dr. Kochin. Dr. Kochin and Dr. Gero send an army of Bio-Men, Android 16 and Android 19. After defeating both scientists' creations, Dr. Kochin reveals they had captured Piccolo, whom they reveal brainwashed by Kochin's technology. At first they struggle fighting against their friend Piccolo but eventually manage to free him and defeat both Scientists. **After being freed, Piccolo decides to train with Future Trunks and his partner in order to grow stronger to deal with the remaining threats of the Frieza Force and Majin Buu. ''Xenoverse 2'' *In this unknown age Earth is in ruins and under Towa and Mira's tyrannical rule. This age serves as a base of operation for Towa and Mira and to recruit villains from different timelines such as Turles and Lord Slug. Towa and Mira create a wormhole to capture Bardock and to bring him into the unknown age. *Towa gives Turles and Lord Slug fruits from the Tree of Might amplified from the Demon Realm. *Towa recruits Broly and Janemba and brings them to the unknown age. Time Breaker Bardock brings energy to Mira. *The second Future Warrior and Future Trunks manage to get to the unknown age from the wormhole created to capture Bardock and they confront the Time Breakers. Bardock manages to break free from Towa's mind control and sends Mira to the Time Rift. The second Future Warrior and Future Trunks encounter the first Future Warrior, who's being controlled by Towa, and manage to break them free. However, Towa travels back in time to erase the first Future Warrior from history. *The second Future Warrior follows Towa and Mira to the unknown age to retrieve Tokitoki's egg. After fighting Mira, he absorbs Towa and Tokitoki's egg, where he obtains a new form. Goku appears with the help of Whis and helps the second Future Warrior fight Mira by transforming into Super Saiyan Blue. The second Future Warrior and Goku manage to defeat Mira and they retrieve Tokitoki's egg. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, the battle stage for Age ??? is named Earth from an Unknown Time (which is basically an alternate story mode exclusive version of the West City Ruins stage with a dark purple sky). *Both the Xenoverse 2 Age ??? and Dokkan Battle Age ??? are the result of history being distorted. However Dokkan Battle Age ??? is in better condition as it still has heroes and its own incarnation of the Time Patrol charged with investigating the cause by King Kai, who minimize the damage caused by various villainous factions that inhabit it either from it's timeline or brought their from different timelines by the growth of the dimensional distortion. Site Navigation es:Año ¿¿¿??? Category:Timeline